B-Daman Crossfire - Episode 06
"Tune up! Thunder Dracyan!" is the sixth episode of the B-Daman Crossfire series. It first aired in two parts on December 11, 2011 and December 18, 2011 in Japan, and was aired as one episode on September 21, 2013 in the United States. Plot Part 1 As Riki Ryugasaki told Hugo Raidoh of their upcoming rematch, Takakura interrupted, surprised at the interest all these B-Shots had. He took this time to announce the "ultimate tournament" bigger than a usual Crossfire would go. Called "EW Crossfire", it would be in an "east meets west" competition style featuring B-Shots from the East and West Blocks. B-Shots are allowed to bring any parts to help them during play and players will obtain double any points they accumulate in this Crossfire. Everybody loved the idea and started preparing for the new Crossfire next week. The next day as EAST CITY Elementary School, the bell rings to signify school is over. While Riki quickly leaves, his teacher, Ms. Yamashiro calls for him because Riki lent her his "World Mysteries Vol. 1" DVD. Riki however has left the building but Sumi Inaba notices, not surprised at Riki's absence. She finds Riki at the school courtyard practicing with his Break=Dracyan and Grip Arm combo, shooting at water bottles. Although mastering Dracyan's new power, without the accele core, he will not be able to defeat Hugo as he glares at the damaged core. Just as Sumi is about to join Riki with her Lightning Rabbit, Riki stops her as he needs to bring her somewhere. They arrive at Miracle Shoot where Riki needs Akira Saiga's help in repairing his Accele Core. Giving him the fractured Core, Akira leads them to the machine he uses to craft new B-Daman parts. Scanning the Core, Mr. Saiga tells Riki that it would be much better if he himself fixes it because then the piece would respond to his thoughts and become more powerful. Riki agrees as he places Break=Dracyan on the table. Meanwhile, all other B-Shots are training for BW Crossfire. Yuki Washimura hangs from a tree with Strike Eagle and Simon Sumiya practices his Rapid-Fire by shooting EZ Targets with Lightning Scorpio. Kaito Samejima does the same but using Lightning Fin against water bottles whilst Grizz Sukino meditates near a waterfall despite freezing in the cold. Samuru uses his try-hard skills at piercing through multiple cans with Lightning Dravise and the Tornado Magazine. Back at Miracle Shoot, Riki finalizes the repair of the Accele Core by placing the shell and back pieces together, securing it and turning it complete. However just at that moment, he gets a notification that EW Crossfire is starting and rushes out to meet the competition, surprising Sumi and Mr. Saiga. The directions lead him to the middle between the East and West Blocks, finding Grizz, Yuki and Simon there. Despite being at the exact location, they see no tournament signs until Rory Takakura pulls up in a limousine made especially for this occasion. She invites the B-Shots in, where coincidentally Kaito arrives, much alike his tendency to be late. The B-Shots enter Rory's limousine and ride on to EW Crossfire. Rory leads them inside a facility where all B-Damans are manufactured and will also be the tournament's location. The B-Shots are amazed by the atmosphere there and Rory reveals to them how the World B-Daman Association even created the B-Damans they own, surprising them with awe. Finally, they meet up in the tournament location where Takakura greets them. He details three games are available for Power, Precision and Rapid-Fire. All B-Shots can play the challenges but they can only enter once. Here, Riki takes this opportunity to announce his new and improved Accele Core, shocking his rivals. He switches out the Break Core and Grip Arm to become Metal Accele=Dracyan. Soon enough, the announcer signals the start of EW Crossfire as all B-Shots start running down in the preliminaries. Riki and Grizz sprint for the Power lane but Hugo beats them, taking out Thunder Leo as he shoots multiple Power Shots to push a wall back as far as possible. Over at the Rapid-Fire lane, Samuru takes out the EZ Targets with ease thanks to Lightning Dravise and the Tornado Magazine. Hugo launches Thunder Leo's Spirit Shot: Lightning Strike to push the wall at the maximum point. Succeeding in it, Hugo presses the button to complete the challenge and moves on to the next. With Riki's turn next, he uses the Metal Accele Core to its fullest potential as one launch sends the wall flying all the way to the back; even puncturing a dent too. Riki is amazed by the power in the new Thunder Dracyan. Takakura and his granddaughter watch the tournament unfold as they wonder who will become the champion. Part 2 The EW Crossfire preliminaries have begun with three lanes for Power, Precision and Rapid-Fire. All B-Shots can enter them but they can only enter each challenge once. Simon Sumiya is up at the Power lane, using Lightning Scorpio to barrage B-Da Marbles and push the wall as far as possible. He completes it, hits the button and moves on. Riki Ryugasaki notices while he is competing against Hugo, he is also competing against everybody else. Hugo Raidoh has Thunder Leo by his side and utilizes Spin Shots to easily maneuver through hitting all EZ Targets in the Rapid-Fire lane. Reggie Mak beats the Precision event while Kaito Samejima steps in to Rapid-Fire Lightning Fin to knock EZ Targets aligned on a bridge. Takakura and Rory Takakura discuss the tournament, pondering about who the winner will be. They watch the live event as Samuru Shigami has completed all three challenges and the first to do so: putting him in first place. Hugo rushes by to be in second place with Yuki Washimura in third. With only two spots remaining, the pressure only builds for the B-Shots as Simon urges Grizz Sukino to move on from the the Rapid-Fire game. Grizz surprise him when he takes out his very own Rapid-Fire Core: Roll. He creates Roll=Bearga and uses his Rapid-Fire ability rather than Power. As a result, Grizz secures fourth place with one left. Kaito aims for that place but Riki tells him that he himself will. Riki fires an incredible Drive Shot knocking away the EZ Targets one-by-one while Kaito has a trick up his sleeve. With Lightning Fin's Super Shot: "Shingle Shark". Both players are neck-and-neck and as both rush to hit the button, it becomes a close call. The screen reveals Riki hit it first and will be going for the finals, lucky enough to make it into fifth place. Takakura is impressed and calls for the "final stadium". The five top B-Shots are relocated an arena where the game is called "Extreme Rush". It consist of Gladiator statues acting as Targets using bows and arrows aimed at the players. The player to destroy 500 of these Targets will win EW Crossfire. With 500 Targets being the minimum, it will not be easy for the players. So, at the sound of "3...2...1...Crossfire!", Riki, Samuru, Yuki, Grizz and Hugo go on all cylinders firing all the Targets in their sight. Many Targets get blasted and crumble into pieces of marble. Hugo is going wild with it but Riki is having some trouble going about in the event. Dracyan suggests he use Drive Shots to which Riki uses. He attacks many statues again and again but the announcer reveals the placings for the event. Samuru has 110 points, Hugo 98, Yuki with 75, Grizz having 81 whilst Riki harbors 89 points. B-Shots who fail to get over their hit points will lose EW Crossfire. Due to Yuki having the lowest amount of points, he is disqualified as he falls off the competition. Grizz has a feeling his score is coming up next but intends to not let it go that way. He uses Lightning Bearga's Super Shots: "Stealth Strike". Despite this, he only accumulated 153 points, while Samuru, Hugo and Riki have 211, 176 and 198 points, respectively - Grizz loses. With Hugo next, he uses Lightning Strike but even this Super Shot is not enough to clear more Targets. Hugo accepts his time has come and he will lose but not before telling Riki they will have their rematch some day; Riki and Samuru are the only players left. With the two dragon wielders left, Riki and Samuru will do their best to win the competition. They clear targets here and there, they go everywhere. Eventually both use their Super Shots: Samuru uses "Tornado Spiral Attack" on Lightning Dravise however Riki activates "Stormy Dragon Blast" with Dracyan. Their B-Animals are unleashed in their efforts to clear the Targets which results into a "Double Super Shot". Midst and crumbles of dust clear the field but when it escapes, the scores are revealed. Riki obtained a total of 493 points but his opponent, Samuru, only obtained 497. Due to this, 3 Targets remained and no B-Shot was able to clear them as both lose. While they are disappointed at first, Dracyan tells them to look up and hear the cheers their friends are giving them. Riki and Samuru acknowledge their simultaneous loss but accept it for the experience they underwent. Takakura even shows the tournament to another B-Shot who is impressed. Everybody cleans up after EW Crossfire and prepares to leave and go back home to their respective cities. In spite of this, the person who was with Takakura goes into the field of statues with his B-Daman. He snipes a Target with his B-Daman, with his mysterious appearance and muttering of unexpected plans. Major Events *Takakura announces the EW Crossfire event. *All B-Shots train for it. *Riki turns his broken Accele Core into Metal Accele. *EW Crossfire begins. *Riki, Samuru, Yuki, Grizz and Hugo become the top five players and head for the EW Crossfire finals. *Riki and Samuru become the top two players but fail to complete the challenge. *Novu Moru with Strike Dragren appears. Characters *Riki Ryugasaki *Samuru Shigami *Novu Moru *Yuki Washimura *Simon Sumiya *Grizz Sukino *Kaito Samejima *Reggie Mak *Hugo Raidoh *Sumi Inaba *Akira Saiga *Takakura *Rory Takakura *Ms. Yamashiro B-Damans *Break=Dracyan (Riki's) **Metal Accele=Dracyan (Riki's) *Lightning Dravise (Samuru's) *Strike Dragren (Novu's) *Strike Eagle (Yuki's) *Lightning Scorpio (Simon's) *Thunder Bearga (Grizz's) *Lightning Fin (Kaito's) *Thunder Leo (Hugo's) Featured B-DaBattles Challenges *Hugo Raidoh (Thunder Leo): Push the wall as far until it cannot go. Result: Success. *Samuru Shigami (Lightning Dravise + Tornado Magazine): Knock all EZ Targets. Result: Success. *Riki Ryugasaki (Metal Accele=Dracyan): Push the wall as far until it cannot go. Result: Success. *Simon Sumiya (Lightning Scorpio): Push the wall as far until it cannot go. Result: Success. *Hugo Raidoh (Thunder Leo): Knock all EZ Targets. Result: Success. *Reggie Mak (Strike Cobra): Knock all EZ Targets on the bridge. Result: Success. *Kaito Samejima (Lightning Fin): Knock all EZ Targets on the bridge. Result: Success. *Grizz Sukino (Lightning Bearga): Knock all EZ Targets. Result: Success. *Riki Ryugasaki (Metal Accele=Dracyan): Knock all EZ Targets on the bridge. Result: Success. *Yuki Washimura (Thunder Eagle): Extreme Rush. Result: Failure; only 75 points. *Grizz Sukino (Lightning Bearga): Extreme Rush. Result: Failure; only 153 points. *Hugo Raidoh (Thunder Leo): Extreme Rush. Result: Failure. *Riki Ryugasaki (Metal Accele=Dracyan): Extreme Rush. Result: Failure; only 493 points. *Samuru Shigami (Lightning Dravise + Tornado Magazine): Extreme Rush. Result: Failure; only 497 points. Super Shots *Lightning Strike (Thunder Leo's) *Tornado Spiral Attack (Lightning Dravise's) *Stormy Dragon Blast (Metal Accele=Dracyan's) Trivia *In the German dub, the episode is named "Extra Power! Thunder Dracyan!" Errors Gallery Part 1 CFJ11.png|Japanese title card Part 2 CFJ12.png|Japanese title card Video